In the field of bitumen extraction from mined oil sands, solvent froth treatment may be used. Generally, oil sands are mined, bitumen is extracted from the sands using water, and bitumen is separated as a froth comprising bitumen, water, solids and air. In certain froth treatment processes, naphtha is used as the solvent to dilute the froth before separating the product bitumen by centrifugation. In other cases, paraffinic froth treatment (PFT) is used where a paraffinic solvent, for instance a mixture of iso-pentane and n-pentane, is used to dilute the froth before separating the product bitumen by gravity. Where a paraffinic solvent is used, a portion of the asphaltenes in the bitumen is also rejected by design in the PFT process thus achieving solid and water levels that are lower than those in the naphtha-based froth treatment (NFT) process. A PFT process typically employs at least three units: a froth separation unit (FSU), a solvent recovery unit (SRU) and a tailings solvent recovery unit (TSRU). An example of a PFT process is described below. During a PFT process, foulant, which comprises asphaltenes, may form and build on one or more surfaces of the FSU or other vessel or conduit used in the PFT process. The foulant may build up to a thickness at which it interferes with the normal operation of the process. The vessel or conduit should then be cleaned. Further, foulant may be carried over to downstream vessels, equipment, or conduits in the PFT process, for instance downstream of the FSU. Reducing foulant build-up in the vessel or conduit and/or reducing carry-over from the vessel or conduit is desirable.